


Delicate

by fleshlycherry



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: serenity_santa, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleshlycherry/pseuds/fleshlycherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal reconsiders what he always thought about Simon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a teaser/stocking stuffer for ghoulchick in 2004's serenity_santa exchange.

Mal always thought that Simon would taste, well, _medical_. Not antiseptic or anything like that, but maybe the sharp mint of toothpaste, or vaguely like the chemical clean of the infirmary. As his lips moved over and against Simon’s, his tongue slipping quietly into Simon’s mouth, he tasted coffee from another long night of writing in his journals about River, and he tasted want.

Mal always thought that Simon would be delicate. The soft clothes and perpetually smooth cheeks did little to refute that assumption and that made it very easy sometimes to forget that Simon wanted. Never did he have the look in his eye, demanding, begging, pleading for someone, anyone, to touch him, and so it was unexpected when Simon’s hands gripped his shoulders tightly and pulled him closer.

Mal always thought that Simon would make love like a woman. With a soft, yielding body, and deep, breathy moans. He wasn’t expecting strong, firm muscle under his exploring hands, and he certainly wasn’t expecting the growl _thrust_ moan when he pulled his mouth from Simon’s to drag his teeth down his smooth, white neck.

Mal always thought a lot of things. Mal was wrong quite a few times that day.


End file.
